After the End
by Minette Van Witch Lovette
Summary: Después de la tormenta no siempre llega la calma, y Ginny Weasley da fe de ello. Ella y su hermano Ron están sumidos en la más profunda desesperación. M. RonGinny. Incesto. Reto Weaver. Dos capítulos ¡TERMINADO!
1. Gris

**After the End**

By Minètte Van Witch Lovette

**N/A: Bueno.. Absteneros de comentarios acerca de cuánto tardo en subir historias y capítulos. Una vez hecho el comentario de siempre... Buff no se bien qué decir. Este género es totalmente nuevo para mí. De hecho, de no haber sido por el reto que me tocó, no sé si me lo hubiese planteado siquiera. En un principio, iba a ser un one shot, pero me ha dado más juego del que me esperaba y, para no precipitarme, creo que será mejor dejar unas cuantas cosas (y el lemon, me temo) para una segunda parte.**

**Este fic responde al reto de Dream Kat en los Story Weavers, que pedía un fic de la pareja en cuestión y más cosas que comentaré al final (por no destrozar el fic ).**

**Advertencias: Rating M, Incesto, lemon y Angst, muuucho Angst. Creo, además, que algunos de los personajes están un poco OOC, y podría llegar incluso (mentes perversas) a considerarse AU.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que veáis me pertenece, salvo quizás la trama de esta especie de secuela, Martha y algún chiste malo. De publicar mi obra algún día no metería los fanfics que hago en mi alocada juventud (sin cobrar un chavo, por supuesto).**

**Dedicado a Dream Kat (es su reto), a Ibiza Lestrange por soportar todos mis arrebatos de falta de inspiración y a Joanne Distte, que hizo posible que escribiese un capítulo entero en menos de un siglo (y siempre me menciona, aunque sea con amenazas por reviews o para que escriba). ¡Para vosotras, chicas!**

**Disfrutarlo!**

1.-Gris

El cielo era gris. Las casas eran grises. Hasta el aire parecía haberse vuelto gris plomizo, como en una espesa niebla que no cede por muchas barreras que le pongas... Va directa a tu alma y se esparce por tu cuerpo, haciéndolo tiritar permanentemente de frío.

El vehículo dio un giro brusco a la izquierda.

¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto?

No hacía mucho, Londres era una ciudad viva. La gente andaba despreocupadamente por sus calles, las tiendas se encontraban abiertas y rebosantes de diversos productos y magos y muggles convivían secretamente en relativa armonía. Diversos colores...

Ahora, la vida era gris.

Unas manos enguantadas se aferraron al volante. La guerra lo había cambiado todo. Para mal, por supuesto. El caos se impuso en la capital cuando las fuerzas del Lado Oscuro arrasaron sin piedad. Centenares de personas cayeron en lo que la gente denominó La Gran Batalla, el estallido final de varios años de ataques encubiertos. "Tanto magos como muggles fueron víctimas o asesinos en el momento en que las calles de Londres se transformaron en un inmenso campo de batalla en el cual se cruzaban maldiciones, hechizos y armas de todo tipo. Pero el grueso de los aurores y magos importantes se encontraba en la verdadera batalla, la que desembocó en la caída del peor mago tenebroso que la historia haya conocido, a manos del valeroso niño que sobrevivió, Harry Potter".

Así lo habían descrito los periódicos.

Sus ojos marrones se desviaron un segundo de la carretera por la que circulaba para posarse en el retrovisor derecho.

_Harry_

Harry había muerto. Ese pequeño detalle se le escapaba a El Profeta, que prefirió en su momento recrearse en el estado de paz que se avecinaba.

Pero hasta en eso se equivocaba.

Se dice que después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero no es cierto. Existe aún algo peor que la guerra.

La posguerra. Llevaba con ellos ya más de diez años.

Si la guerra cubre todo con un manto negro, la posguerra desliza una pesada cortina gris contra las ruinas de una ciudad devastada.

Y es que la pesadilla no acabó con Lord Voldemort, tal como se esperaba. Sus seguidores supervivientes huyeron por miedo a las represalias... En su mayoría. El más fiel y a la vez más poderoso, cuyo fanatismo siguió a su señor más allá de la muerte, se hizo cargo de su legado de terror y continuó con ataques encubiertos. Poco a poco, algunos de los mortífagos más fuertes y poderosos se unieron a su causa, y aún siguen sembrando el terror en algunos focos de la ciudad.

Ginny Weasley apretó los labios. El seguidor de la obra de un asesino era otra asesina.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0

La pelirroja aparcó el viejo Renault en la acera de siempre. Pese a que el coche no funcionaba del todo bien, siempre podía llegar hasta ahí. Podría decirse que se sabía el camino de memoria. Y no era para menos.

Ginny visitaba a su hermano Ron una vez por semana sin excepción.

La guerra no solo había cambiado la ciudad de Londres, sino a muchos de sus habitantes. La menor de los Weasley era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Sus manos parecían débiles, sus ojos marrones se habían apagado a la vez que en su piel pecosa comenzaron a aparecer las arrugas de forzarse a sonreír. Su pelo, antes del color del fuego, se había decolorado a un tono pajizo y con alguna que otra cana.

Y apenas contaba con veintiocho años.

Aun así, reunía toda la fuerza que podía para hacer regularmente visitas a lo que quedaba de su familia.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí para contemplar, una vez más, la ruinosa casa de madera que se alzaba ante ella.

Una enfermera rolliza salió por la puerta y se acercó a la joven, contoneando su gruesa figura con los andares de quien tiene una cadera rota, como un tentetieso que tiene como punto de equilibrio el firme y redondeado moño que sujeta sin cuartel su pelo rubio.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Weasley –dijo con un tono nervioso y aparentemente jovial-. La esperaba… como todos los miércoles.

Ginny sonrió cansada. La visita a esa casa la realizaba cada miércoles desde hacía diez años. Cada miércoles, aparcaba su viejo y destartalado Renault muggle en la acera llena de desperdicios. Cada miércoles, Martha salía a recibirla con el mismo aire de quien trae malas noticias y no sabe cómo darlas… Y cada miércoles, entraba en la casa y se encontraba el mismo panorama. Y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

Caminó despacio por los peldaños que conducían a la entrada. Martha, adelantándose a ella, abrió de nuevo la cerradura, giró el pomo, y dejó la puerta abierta en espera de que la recién llegada franquease la entrada.

Una oleada de aire caliente llenó sus mejillas cuando entró en el viejo salón beige, iluminado únicamente por una lamparilla de mesa que descansaba en un secreter de madera. El frío era una sensación normal en la pelirroja desde hacía bastante tiempo y las pocas horas en aquella casa solían ser reconfortantes, a pesar de estar calentada por un aire viciado.

Al fondo de la sala, un viejo sofá biplaza desteñido contenía la figura de su hermano mayor. Frente a él, un viejo aparato de televisión portátil.

Al darse cuenta de la visita, Ron se levantó aparatosamente del sofá y gesticuló media sonrisa.

-Hola –dijo con voz ronca-. ¿Otra vez por aquí?

A Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Su hermano vestía una sudorosa camiseta de tirantes que en un día fue blanca, y que además pretendía ocultar una incipiente barriga. Aparte de eso, solo llevaba puestos unas bermudas grises.

Su aspecto era lamentable. Enormes ojeras moradas hundías más aún sus ojos apagados, llegando casi hasta la altura en donde una barba de varios días se abría paso por su rostro. El pelo caía lacio varios sectores donde ya formaba calvas.

Su aliento, además, daba fe del variado número de botellas vacías que rondaban por los rincones del cuarto.

-Es miércoles –dijo ella forzando una sonrisa-. Nunca falto, y lo sabes.

Ron sonrió agradecido. Sabía que era verdad.

-¡Brindemos, pues, por ello! –gritó alzando una gran botella de vidrio verdoso.

Ginny torció el gesto. Sabía de los gustos alcohólicos recientes de su hermano, quien se conformaba con cualquier cosa que quemase la garganta.

-No me mires así –replicó ofendido-. Trece pavos en la gasolinera de la esquina. No está tan mal…

-¿Ah, no? Preguntó- ¿Se puede saberse qué considerarías tú "mal", Ronald Weasley?

-Beber de los surtidores de Gasoil –sonrió enseñando todos los dientes amarillentos.

La verdad era que, desde hacía bastante tiempo, ese era el estado normal de su hermano: sucio, desaliñado y bebido. Tras la Batalla, habían sido destinados a hogares de protección para evitar ataques y poder vivir en relativa paz… Eso había hecho convertirse a Ron en un auténtico experto en materia muggle.

-¿Desde cuando sabes lo que es el Gasoil? –preguntó ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Desde que me paso media vida en frente de la televisión... –se encogió de hombros nuevamente-. Se aprenden maravillas.

En ese momento, Martha reapareció en el salón carraspeando y haciéndole señas a la pelirroja.

-Ya puede subir a verla, señorita.

Ginny siguió a la enfermera por unas escaleras de caracol que se encontraban a continuación del salón, y Ron subió cerrando el grupo. Tras dejar atrás el último peldaño, Ginny se encontró ante una buhardilla bien iluminada por unos grandes ventanales. Martha carraspeó.

-Tiene visita, señora Weasley.

A una de las paredes se encontraba pegada una gran cama de matrimonio, coquetamente decorada con un edredón floreado de tonos pasteles. En ella, se encontraba una mujer de pelo rizado y alborotado con un largo camisón blanco, manos y pies atadas con correas a los extremos de la misma y mirada perdida en el vacío.

Cuando oyó la voz de la enfermera, giró bruscamente la cabeza en dirección a Ginny, y su pálido rostro dibujó una triste sonrisa.

La pelirroja tragó saliva y suspiró fuertemente al ver el estado de la enferma, cuyo rostro había perdido aún más color desde la última vez y cuyas ojeras habían aumentado.

-Hola, Hermione –se escuchó a si misma decir.

-Hola, cariño –dijo Ron en un tono jovial y sin soltar la botella de ginebra-. ¿Qué tal el día?

La expresión de profunda melancolía que puso la enferma hizo que el alma de Ginny se le viniese a los pies.

-Me han atado a la cama –dijo con vocecita infantil de reproche-. Y no sé porqué.

La verdad era que Ginny si sabía porqué. Todos los de esa sala lo sabían.

Tras la muerte de Harry, hubo una gran masacre de aurores, una operación a gran escala. Y cayó la Orden del Fénix al completo. De los Weasley, tan solo quedaron en pie Ginny y Ron. En cuanto a Hermione, ella y Ron estaban casados desde hacía poco, y fueron a por ella. Para cazar al joven Weasley, la Mortífaga por excelencia la torturó personalmente hasta llevarla a la locura... proceso que conocía muy bien.

Ahora, Hermione se encontraba en un estado ambiguo, que reconocía pocas veces la realidad en la que se encontraba. Y, en cuanto a su cuerpo... Se iba pudriendo lentamente. Bellatrix había encontrado una mejora a la maldición Cruciatus, que producía una igual desintegración del organismo en que se infligía, desintegrando poco a poco los órganos como en una vejez adelantada.

Ella estaba en una fase intermedia, ni muy bien ni muy mal.. con los síntomas de cualquier enferma del estómago. Pero eso sí, había habido que ponerla una enfermera veinticuatro horas al día, Martha, quien era muy eficiente a pesar de ser una squib (ya que las heridas del cuerpo de Hermione no tienen curación mágica posible).

-Porque anoche echaste unas flemitas que no tenían muy buena pinta, y te mováis mucho –la dijo Martha con voz cariñosa.

Ron se acercó a su hermana, la cogió sutilmente del codo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Flemitas¿Moverse mucho? –dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Me recordaba a una película que vi la otra noche.

Ginny puso cara interrogante.

-¿A qué película te refieres, Ronald? –dijo preparándose para el reproche.

-La Niña del Exorcista, creo que se llamaba –gesticuló una sonrisa cansada -.Tendrías que haberla visto. Creo que hubiese gateado de espaldas si la hubiésemos dejado. La próxima vez que alguien comente esa película, puedo decir "eh, mi mujer sabe hacer eso".

Martha le fulminó con una mirada asesina que atravesaría un muro de hormigón. Después le ignoró completamente, dirigiéndose única ya exclusivamente a la pelirroja.

-Vómitos suaves, algunas convulsiones... Lo de siempre, vamos.

-¡Pintó toda la pared de verde! –alzó la voz Ron señalando a un fragmento de la pared donde el papel pintado se había decolorado. Después, en su euforia, señaló una distancia con las manos-. ¡Así era el chorro! Ni las ballenas llegan tan lejos, cariño... ¡Has batido un récord!

Ron dejó pronto su emoción para volver a su normal estado de seriedad y llevarse las manos a las sienes. Ginny dedujo que le debían de estar pesando todas las cervezas de la noche anterior.

En cambio, una radiante sonrisa se formó en los ojos de la enferma.

-¡Récord! Toda aquella hazaña que una persona logra a nivel mundial –se dirigió a un público imaginario a los pies de su cama-. El señor Grink Hammland, mago prominente de nuestra sociedad, consiguió alcanzar el mayor número de personas boca abajo simultáneamente gracias a un hechizo en particular, Merlín tiene el récord mundial de invenciones en pociones y artilugios; otra bruja importante...

Ron se tapó los oídos con las manos en un gesto exagerado.

-Me pone de los nervios –se quejó con una visible expresión de enfado-. No lo soporto...Cuando coge cualquier palabra al vuelo... ¡Mierda! Se vuelve una enciclopedia atada a la cama. ¡Joder, es insufrible!

La enferma, ajena a los insultos y las muestras de mal humor de su marido, seguía su particular discurso ante un público invisible pero ansioso de conocimientos.

El pelirrojo por fin bajó las manos y, tras soltar otro par de insultos bastante más fuertes, salió dando un portazo.

Martha negó con la cabeza.

-Los médicos... bueno, y esos magos que vienen... dicen que ya apenas puede oírnos. Pero yo creo que sí. No puedo evitar dirigirme a ella como si aún me escuchase –sonrió en una expresión dulce y maternal-. Sus respuestas son tan coherentes... Y ahora es tan solo una niña.

Sí, la enfermera tenía razón. La mentalidad de su amiga había vuelto a sus épocas de estudiante, cuando contaba con doce años y ella, su hermano y los demás atendían a sus explicaciones.

Sí, Hermione estaba recreando una situación muy familiar. Les estaba explicando la lección a Harry y Ron, y ése era su público. La congoja de Ginny aumentaba por momentos.

Pero no podía desmoronarse. No en esa casa. Ella era los únicos pilares que la sujetaban.

Salió por el umbral de la puerta y empezó a bajar los escalones, despacio. Cuando llevaba medio camino, se detuvo en seco. Una figura conocida que se encontraba de pie, apoyada contra la pared y mirando fijamente al suelo.

-No sé por qué la he gritado. –dijo con voz ronca.

Ginny siguió ahí, de pie, mirando cómo su hermano se desmoronaba.

-Yo sí lo se –intentó que su voz sonase determinante-. Bebes una botella o más al día. No duermes. La borrachera y el cansancio suelen...

-Siempre la grito –interrumpió, esta vez más bajo que antes-. Sé que no puede oírme... Pero aún así la grito.

-Te lo he dicho –iba alzando la voz cada vez más-. Has tirado por completo la toalla. Pagas con ella todo lo que te molesta porque no puede oírte... ¡pero luego te comen vivo los remordimientos, Ronald!

Siempre eran así. Sus discusiones, cada vez más frecuentes y provocadas por tonterías, desembocaban siempre en los mismos temas, y casi siempre acababan con un empate. Ella gritando y él resignándose. Cada vez que él agachaba la cabeza ella se enfurecía más, y mostraba más su rabia. Y él se escondía más...

Hasta qué desaparecía.

Y de ahí al miércoles siguiente.

Ron, aún apoyado de cara a la pared, se giró ligeramente mostrándole a su hermana unos ojos vidriosos muy hundidos, con expresión miserable.

-No.. puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, Ginny. Si yo no...

Rompió a sollozar. Siempre lo hacía cuando lo recordaba.

El Gran Día, el Señor Oscuro luchando frente Harry Potter, los dos solos. Pero Ron había querido ayudarle. En el fondo y gracias a él, habían ganado. Harry había muerto a su lado, lo que su amigo siempre habría querido... Pero no Ron.

A penas hubo regresado a la sala donde dejó al resto del grupo antes de alejarse con su amigo, se dio cuenta de que la situación había cambiado. Numerosos cadáveres repartidos por el suelo, entre ellos el de toda su familia, los Weasley al completo.

Pero en el centro de la sala, una figura femenina con una capa negra sostenía el cuerpo de una chica como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Su cara, mostraba lágrimas en prácticamente toda la cara, en especial rodeando sus ojos vacíos... tan vacíos como ahora.

Entonces, la figura en pie habló. Se rió del joven aturdido abiertamente, vanagloriándose de haber matado a sus padres y a todos sus hermanos.

"Pero en especial –siseaba- me alegro de esta preciosidad que tengo en mis manos. ¿No es bonita?

Ron se encontraba paralizado por la visión de Hermione, demasiado paralizado hasta para sentir odio.

"Gracias por dejármela en bandeja –continuó la asesina, saboreando cada palabra-. Ahora te la devuelvo. ¡Qué la disfrutes!"

Ginny, por su parte, no lo había presenciado. Ella y otros pocos se encontraban luchando en el piso inferior. Cuando subió arriba, solo pudo ver a su hermano cogiendo en brazos el cuerpo semiinconsciente de Hermione. Acariciaba la mano que llevaba un anillo dorado; la morena y él llevaban casados apenas unas semanas.

El resto de la historia la supo después.

Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de los ojos de su hermano. Seguramente estaría reviviendo esa escena, como llevaba haciendo una y otra vez durante los últimos diez años.

Ginny bajó unos peldaños más para quedar más cerca de él.

-No pudiste hacer nada. Lo sé.

-Ginny, yo...

-Ya no soy una niña a la que tienes que proteger del mundo cruel, Ronald. Estoy cerca de la treintena. Soy lo suficientemente madura para comprenderlo. Y sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

Esto último lo dijo acercándose más aún al pelirrojo, rozando su nariz con la de él y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? –consiguió articular él tras un rato así-. Te sería más fácil pasar de nosotros... Echarte un novio o algo... Ya sabes, empezar de nuevo.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Me necesitas. Y supongo que yo también a ti –abrió los ojos para mirarle fijamente a los suyos-. Y eres todo lo que tengo.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa cansada tras sus gruesas ojeras, la única sonrisa que podía poner de un tiempo a esta parte. Levantó una mano y empezó a acariciarle el pelo a su hermana, suavemente y muy despacio.

-¿Sabes? Siempre fuiste especial. Y no sólo por ser la única chica de la familia. Eres muy valiente, Ginny. Harry lo sabía –su mirada se ensombreció unos instantes-. Y yo también. Y estos últimos días... Bueno...Te he observado todo el tiempo, aun cuando no sabías que yo te estaba mirando. No me canso de verte siempre tan fuerte, intentando ayudarnos... gracias.

Ginny empezó a llorar en silencio. Gruesas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus ojos verdes mientras miraba cómo su hermano la admiraba.

Llevaba todo este tiempo intentando animarles a ellos, esforzándose al máximo en concentrarse en la pena que sentía por los demás. Ella era valiente, y su hermano se lo decía por primera vez. En ese momento, le quería más que a nadie en el mundo.

Ron empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas a su hermana con un dedo, torpemente, pero con todo el cuidado del mundo.

-Hermione me va a dejar. –dijo en voz baja y conteniendo nuevas lágrimas-. No quiero quedarme solo.

Ginny sintió su cálido aliento a alcohol barato. Se dio cuenta de lo realmente solo que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Posó su mano en su rostro, dibujando una suave caricia. En ese momento, su hermano no escondía ningún secreto. No podía. Todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que pasaba por su mente y por sus ojos inundados de lágrimas. Sabía qué era lo que él necesitaba.

-Yo nunca te voy a dejar –murmuró.

Inmediatamente después, posó un fino beso en los temblorosos labios del pelirrojo, que se calmaron poco a poco a medida que ella los acariciaba. Le estaba dando todo su calor y su apoyo, sujetando el peso de todos sus fantasmas. Su fuerza y su cariño eran todo lo que le quedaban en esos momentos a la pelirroja. Un beso lo decía todo.

Quería demostrarle que siempre estaría cerca. Tan cerca como en ese preciso instante.

0o0o00o0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En esas visitas, había una despedida habitual.

-¡Recuerda traerme esa botella de Ginebra que te encargué para la próxima vez! –gritaba Ron desde la puerta-. ¡Me la beberé por la tarde!

-¡Una y mil veces te lo repito: no bebas! –respondía siempre ella, también a gritos-. ¡Nada de venir aquí y encontrarte borracho¿Me has oído¡Vuelve a hacer eso, Ronald, y dejaré viuda a Hermione, lo juro!

Pero esa vez, salió casi en silencio, más preocupada que de costumbre.

Y el vacío de su estómago se había hecho inmensamente más grande.

**N/A: Wola de nuevo¿Qué os ha parecido? En serio, necesito reviews. No por sentirme especial ni nada de eso (conciencia: weeeno un pooquiiiito), pero sobre todo porque nunca había escrito un fic de este estilo, y necesito saber cómo quedó. Dream Kat... ¿Te gustó? **

**Las frases que me pedían en el reto eran:**

**Ron: Te he observado todo el tiempo, aun cuando no sabías que yo te estaba mirando.**

**Ginny¡Vuelve a hacer eso, Ronald, y dejaré viuda a Hermione, lo juro!**

**Creo haberlas encajado bastante bien... ¿qué opináis?**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo las cosas se complican... y si, tranquilos, habrá lemon. Pero de este estilo.**

**Ciao and R&R!**

**_Mina_**


	2. Negro

**Hola¡Cuánto tiempo! XD. Vale, ya lo sé. Me había replanteado seriamente el abandonar como escritora de fanfics, y bueno, como mi musa cogió la puerta hace ya bastante tiempo, últimamente mi cerebro-esponja solamente tiene capacidad para el rol, retos y algún que otro concurso.**

**Sucedía además que, para este fic, necesitaba estar especialmente deprimida, (y por suerte para mí, no lo he estado en mucho tiempo ). En cambio, anoche, ante la soledad del msn mi musa me mandó una postal, que no es mucho pero bueno, para una segunda parte sirve.**

**Así pues, debo agradecérselo muchísimo a Pau por sus compilaciones musicales (esa música melancólica de Pau recommends es justo lo que necesitaba) y por ser mi beta-reader, a Joanne Distte, como siempre, por no darme nunca por abandonada y perseguirme con su látigo hasta los confines del mundo, y a todos los que me dejáis RR, que tanta ilusión hacen ;).**

**Este capítulo, como el anterior, va dedicado a Dream-Kat por su paciencia, ya que es la segunda parte de su reto y me temo que ha tenido que esperar mucho.**

_2- Negro_

Otra vez. El camino se recorre solo. Tantas veces en tanto tiempo, siempre con las mismas cosas alrededor. Las manos que aferraban el volante seguían enguantadas. A pesar de que era casi primavera el sol no calentaba. Londres llevaba demasiado tiempo sintiendo frío.

Otra vez en ese coche. Ginny Weasley conducía medio sonámbula, como si no supiese a ciencia cierta dónde estaba. Todo era parte de una gran pesadilla, y lamentablemente quedaba mucho tiempo para que pudiese despertarse de ella.

Miró al cielo a través del retrovisor. Negro. El gris plomizo parecía haberse condensado. Ahora, todo respiraba una calma aterradora. Sobre su cabeza, los espesos nubarrones se acumulaban amenazadoramente.

_Tormenta_.

El tiempo era negro. Ginny añoró la calma melancólica de los bancos de niebla, la tristeza de aquel gris que calaba hasta lo más profundo de los huesos. Ahora todo era terriblemente tétrico.

Ginny aparcó en la acera. No en la misma acera que siempre, sino un poco más lejos. Necesitaba caminar. Necesitaba evadirse de todo, alejar aquel horroroso sentimiento que hacía temblar de frío.

Otra vez era miércoles.

Sintió el cosquilleo de la hierba en sus tobillos. Decía muchas cosas: que no tenía por qué ir, que podía regresar a dónde se sintiese mas segura. Que tenía que regresar.

Pero sus pies la llevaban inexorablemente hacia la verja metálica.

Una vez la hubo cruzado, siguió ascendiendo por una ladera de la misma hierba verde; pero al llegar a lo alto el negro volvió a inundarla. Cinco figuras. Ni una más ni una menos. Todas empapadas en el negro intenso de sus ropas. 

Ginny reconoció a Martha, que se frotaba nerviosamente sus manos desnudas y rosadas contra el pesado abrigo de felpa negro; iba acompañada de un hombre mayor que la sostenía con una mano en su hombro y mirada condescendiente. Un poco más cerca de Ginny, su hermano Ron se apoyaba en un árbol, a una distancia prudencial del resto de los integrantes de la pintoresca reunión, y con la mirada clavada en cada una de las hebras de césped que crecían a sus pies.

El conjunto lo completaban un hombre de barba enmarañada que sostenía una pala y una figura cadavérica muy estirada, el único que no se encontraba íntegramente vestido de negro.

Su voz resonó como una vieja campana oxidada, devolviendo a Ginny a la realidad, y obligándola a posar la mirada en el ataúd de madera que tenía a pocos metros de ella.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para darle un último adiós a Hermione Granger, amada esposa y vecina...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya se habían ido. Nadie se quedaba para consolarles. Tan solo unas cuantas palabras de apoyo por parte de la consternada enfermera.

Ron, por su parte, se había mantenido al pie del mismo árbol durante todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera había reparado en su hermana, que seguía clavada en un punto aún más alejado del cementerio, temerosa de acercarse.

Tan solo cuando se hubieron quedado solos, la figura abandonó el árbol en el que se refugiaba y ando con pasos lentos y firmes hacia el montículo de arena fresca, lo que quedaba de su esposa.

Había adelgazado mucho últimamente, pudo comprobar Ginny. Ahora caminaba como si unos hilos invisibles le arrastrasen a donde se dirigiese. La cabeza parecía ser lo único que permanecía clavado al pecho, su pelo rojizo ocultando más de la mitad de la cara.

Al llegar frente a la tumba, se giró, captando la mirada de su hermana por primera vez en ese día. Sus facciones estaban más marcadas que nunca, y la palidez de su cara llegaba a camuflar la multitud de pecas que anteriormente habían adornado sus mejillas. Sus ojos permanecían secos, aunque dos surcos de color púrpura evitaban que pareciese, serenos. Su boca, una fina línea recta, se curvó en una débil y triste sonrisa.

Entonces, esos hilos le abandonaron, dejándole caer clavado sobre sus rodillas, el tronco encorvado resaltando cada una de las vértebras y costillas de su espalda a través del fino traje oscuro. Se llevó una fantasmagórica y temblorosa mano al bolsillo del interior de la chaqueta, y sacó una diminuta violeta medio seca, que depositó con delicadeza sobre la tierra fresca. Como si no fuese suficiente, comenzó a escarbar ligeramente con los dedos, intentando que quedase lo más recta posible, plantada, como para que pudiese germinar de nuevo. Se llevaba las manos al pantalón de tela, sin preocuparse de que éste estuviese llenándose de barro, al igual que sus manos.

Ginny observaba la escena en la distancia, los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la ternura que era capaz de desarrollar su hermano. Al llevarse una mano a la cara, descubrió que la tenía empapada y no sólo de llorar. El cielo estaba cumpliendo su amenaza, y gruesos goterones habían empezado a caer pesadamente sobre ellos.

A pesar de eso, Ginny no se movió. Como tampoco lo hizo la figura arrodillada en la tierra, su pelo rojizo ahora empapado de lluvia y barro, las gotas resbalando sobre su cara, concentrada en colocar la flor de la mejor manera posible.

La tormenta empeoró. Sus manos embarradas temblaban en bruscas sacudidas, desesperadas por conseguir que la agobiada y arrugada flor quedase cómo él quería, pero parecía que nunca era suficiente. Sus manos habían tropezado con pequeños cristales y piedras ocultos entre la tierra de alguna juerga de algunos adolescentes, y en las manchas de su camisa el barro se confundía con la sangre.

Ginny no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó corriendo a donde se encontraba su hermano, empapado de pies a cabeza y sin aparente conciencia de ello.

-Ron –murmuró una vez hubo llegado a su lado, poniéndole una mano en su huesudo hombro-. Vamos a casa.

Él obedeció. Como si aquellos hilos le hubiesen captado de nuevo, se levantó de la tierra y siguió a su hermana al interior de la casa con la cabeza pegada al pecho.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o

Ron, encorvado, escuchaba el pitido de la tetera, sentado encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Ginny evitaba mirarle. Se concentraba en la cafetera con esmero, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana y odiando al tiempo por aquella maldita tormenta que tenían encima.

Por el reflejo del cristal vio a Ron, aún más cadavérico, sin camiseta, todos y cada uno de sus huesos marcados tan solo cubiertos por una piel casi transparente. Se estaba mirando las manos, aun cubiertas de una costra de barro y sangre por algunos lados, y de vez en cuando se quitaba un trozo de cristal sin experimentar una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Cogió un paño de uno de los cajones que tenía más cerca y se colocó junto al pelirrojo, tomándole por las dos manos y obligándole a poner las palmas hacia arriba. Suavemente, empezó a retirar el barro, con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, sin dejar de recordar el incidente de la flor.

Evaluó a su hermano de arriba abajo. Sentado, con el pecho descubierto y los pantalones desabrochados tenía un aspecto aún más lamentable que hacía unas semanas. Ni siquiera parecía tener fuerzas para levantarse de donde estaba sin ayuda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer? –dijo sin despegar los ojos de sus heridas.

Ron se rió forzadamente. Su voz sonaba como cuando se arranca un trozo de corteza de un árbol podrido.

-Llevo semanas sin beber una gota, pensé que te alegraría.

-Pero tienes que comer, Ronald –dijo con el retintín habitual.

-Antes porque estaba gordo, ahora porque estoy delgado –dijo con sorpresa-. ¡Joder, hermanita, aclárate! La botella de Gasoil no me criticaba tanto.

Ginny rió la gracia y le lanzó el trapo a la cara, liberando un poco de la tensión del ambiente. Por unos instantes, ambos se olvidaron de dónde venían y Ron empezó a limpiarse él mismo las manos.

La pelirroja se acercó a la cafetera, la vació en dos tazas que había traído consigo y sirvió un poco de azúcar que encontró en uno de los armarios. Luego, acercó una de ellas a su hermano y comenzó a vaciar la suya, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la encimera, la cafetera, el fregadero y la ventana.

A los pocos segundos, un "crack" la hizo volverse rápidamente. El hombre seguía dónde ella le había dejado, pero ya no sostenía la taza entre sus manos. Ésta había resbalado entre el barro y los temblores y había ido a hacerse pedazos en el suelo, no sin antes verterse en el torso desnudo, manos vacilantes y pantalón de luto.

Ginny ahogó un gemido. El café aun humeaba en su taza. Ron, en cambio, no parecía consciente de que se estaba abrasando.

Corrió hacia él con un trapo que había humedecido bajo el grifo y comenzó a secar el café con él, refrescando la piel ardiendo que había comenzado a enrojecerse.

-¡Ronald¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? El café...

Entonces le miró a los ojos, por primera vez en todo el día se fijó en que sus ojos habían acabado de apagarse. Pero ahora brillaban, contorsionando su cara en una mueca de dolor, como si todas las torturas físicas de aquella tarde llegasen de golpe a su cerebro, acumulándose en sus ojos.

Por primera vez, estaba llorando.

Sus labios se entreabrieron en un esfuerzo por tomar aire de golpe, varias veces seguidas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por los pómulos cuando el llanto se convirtió en sollozo.

-Me ha dejado, Gin –dijo con voz pastosa, arrastrando las palabras-. Me he quedado solo.

Ginny le tapó la boca con un dedo. Se fijó en su cara más de cerca. Se había afeitado, diminutas y abundantes heridas cubrían su barbilla y habían comenzado a infectarse a causa del barro. Acarició cada centímetro de su cara con las dos manos, en un esfuerzo por intentar calmarle, intentar que se sintiese seguro.

Y a la vez, intentarlo ella misma.

Le atrajo hacia sí, chocando sus rostros y rodeando su cuello con los brazos, a la vez que con su mano derecha acariciaba su pelo.

-Mírame bien a los ojos, Ronald Weasley, porque no pienso decírtelo más –dijo con voz ronca-. Nunca estas solo¿me oyes? Nunca. Me quedaré contigo el tiempo que haga falta.

Ron sonrió, clavando su mirada en los ojos tristes de su hermana.

-¿Sabes? Eres igual que yo. Tu pelo –acarició uno de los mechones de la pelirroja- es igual que el mío. Eres igual de tozuda

Rió entre dientes, como si acabase de descubrir algo.

-¿Cómo voy a dudar de mi Ángel de la Guarda? Si encima tiene los ojos verdes y todo...

Ginny sonrió. Acercó a Ron más a si, abrazándole con fuerza, notando su respiración entrecortada cuando él también la abrazó.

Ayudó a su hermano a acostarse en el viejo sofá. Ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimos de subir al ático.

Se sentaron los dos uno al lado del otro, Ron tumbado sobre un costado y su hermana sobre él, ambos mirando fijamente la pantalla del televisor, apagado.

Ella acariciaba su hombro, subiendo la mano hasta la oreja y colocando suavemente su pelo tan bien como podía desde su posición. Él había dejado de llorar, y ahora apretaba su mano en silencio.

Al cabo de un rato, él habló.

-Te necesito.

Ginny levantó la cabeza, extrañada. Él giró la suya para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Como el otro día –continuó-. Pero diferente. Como una última vez.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, confundida ante las palabras de su hermano. Pero la cara triste y suplicante acabó por vencer, y ella se inclinó para besarle suavemente en los labios. Así le había sentido tan cerca el otro día. Así podría sentirlo ahora y desechar toda suerte de estúpidas ideas que le habían venido a la cabeza a raíz de sus últimas palabras.

_Como una última vez..._

Sus labios le rozaron, y los capturó sin apenas moverse, dejándose besar por la persona que más quería en el mundo.

De pronto, una serie de imágenes vinieron a la mente de Ginny. Una terrible sospecha la sacudió el espinazo y la hizo separarse bruscamente, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Su hermano se había levantado a la cocina. Había vuelto al cabo de un rato, con un nuevo vaso de café y una expresión meditabunda.

-No –dijo en voz alta, pero más bien para si misma-. No habrás...No habrás sido capaz...

Pero Ron no se movió. Ni siquiera se molestó en replicar. Tan solo sonrió.

-Te quiero, Ginny. No lo olvides.

-¡NO! –sollozó, incapaz de contener las lágrimas- ¡NO HAS PODIDO¡DIME QUE NO HAS PODIDO!

Mientras gritaba, lo zarandeaba con fuerza, tirando de sus hombros sin que él opusiese resistencia, sentada encima suya.

-El veneno aún tardará unas horas –anunció como toda respuesta.

La acarició la cara y el pelo y atrajo su rostro hacia sí, besándola de nuevo.

-Perdóname –musitó.

Ginny respondió al beso con la rabia que da la impotencia y la frustración de quien no puede hacer nada. Sintió las manos de su hermano sobre su espalda, acariciándola con ternura. Ella, en cambio, arañaba su torso y su ropa, desesperada, ansiando arrancarle el veneno que tenía bajo la piel.

Él aguantaba, pacientemente. Cuanto más le arañaba, más acariciaba él cada rincón de su cuerpo, con manos torpes de quien no sabe muy bien como moverse, pero con la rapidez de quien no tiene mucho tiempo. Pronto abandonó su boca para empezar a recorrer la piel de su hermana, más rosada y sana que la suya con diferencia. Ella se aferraba a su espalda sin querer despegarse, como si quisiera acompañarle allá a adónde fuese.

Comenzaron a moverse muy despacio al principio, pero en seguida les surgió la prisa. Entre arañazos y caricias, la ropa de ambos yacía en el suelo del salón, desordenada. Con el sonido de un reloj que dio la hora, el movimiento de los dos cuerpos aumentó el ritmo, asustados del terrible paso del tiempo. Al cabo de un rato se detuvieron, fundiendo sus caras en sollozos.

Ginny abandonó la casa al poco tiempo, dejando a su hermano sentado en el sofá, vistiéndose y escribiendo una nota para cuando Martha regresase.

Caminó un rato hasta el cementerio, donde las horas que hacía desde que lo había abandonado parecían días. La lluvia había escampado, el cielo volvía a ser gris plomizo como siempre, y nada indicaba que allí se había muerto una mujer hacía relativamente poco, por culpa de una tortura de efecto retardado que había conseguido destrozar toda una familia.

Tan solo una flor maltrecha, cuyo color violeta se entreveía entre el barro desordenado que la cubría y rodeaba la tumba donde se encontraba, era la terrible conclusión de todo aquello que habían sufrido durante tanto tiempo.

_¡Nada de venir aquí y encontrarte borracho¿Me has oído¡Vuelve a hacer eso, Ronald, y dejaré viuda a Hermione, lo juro!_

Ginny corrió como pudo en dirección al coche, se apresuró a abrir la puerta y a darle al contacto. Pisó fuerte el acelerador y corrió a toda velocidad, huyendo de sus recuerdos.

No volvería nunca más.

**Los finales no son lo mío. Y creo que me he pasado con la deprimencia de la situación. Pero bueno, dejadme RR con críticas constructivas /destructivas y mejoraré en lo que pueda . Por cierto, como hace mil años que no actualizo, me he hecho un lío impresionante con hasta el punto que no tengo ni idea de cómo contestar los RR. Así que nada, si al final lo consigo, recibiréis la respuesta en mail, creo.**

**Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado. Son las 01:11 de un domingo (¡si, Joanne, me supero!) y lo he escrito de un tirón. No me lo puedo de creer :P. Me subo a la camita a ver si puedo dormir un poco sin soñar con Ron /Ginny .**

**Saludos!**

**Mina**


End file.
